The Tailor Shop on Soho
by Living Chain
Summary: 3/4. Pembunuhan berantai terjadi di distrik Soho, dan Detektif Lars ditugaskan untuk menemukan pelakunya. Petunjuknya: luka sabetan pada korban yang berbentuk seperti gunting kain. AU. Nethe-centric.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: 1/4. Pembunuhan berantai terjadi di distrik Soho, dan Detektif Lars ditugaskan untuk menemukan pelakunya. Petunjuknya: luka sabetan pada korban yang berbentuk seperti gunting kain. AU. Nethe-centric.

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz. The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka © Akuno-P.

Warning: Character(s) Death. Slight gore, yandere ahooy. Yaoi abounds. Altered-story just because.

Note: Lokasi diganti untuk kepentingan cerita. Nama Netherlands: Lars van Marwijck. Okeh, emang saia kebanyakan nonton bola buat Euro Cup nanti –dihajar-.

* * *

><p>"<em>Apa kau tahu tentang cerita yang <em>_akhir-akhir ini sering dibicarakan?__"_

"_Oh, iya! Tentang pembunuhan yang baru-baru ini terjadi di Soho, kan?"_

"_Betul sekali. Memang ada apa dengan pembunuhan itu?"_

"_Oh, kau tahu… Yang korbannya katanya dibunuh dengan menggunakan gunting?"_

"_Astaga..."_

* * *

><p><strong>~Scotland Yard, England, 1991~<strong>

"Lars, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menemukan Francis tengah menawarkan secangkir kopi padaku. Aku mengambilnya, dan menyeruputnya. Aah. Pahitnya kopi. Melanggar etika minum teh Inggris yang cukup ketat ini. Tapi aku mau bilang apa? Bagus untuk membuatku terjaga. Aku menyerahkan cangkir itu kembali setelah selesai menghabiskannya dalam satu teguk, dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih, Francis."

Orang Prancis itu tersenyum lemah. "Sama-sama. Kau jauh lebih butuh kopi daripada aku,_ mon cher_." Dia gantian meminum kopi dari cangkir penuh yang ada di tangannya. Setelah selesai, Francis tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, tetapi didahului oleh, siapa—ah, pokoknya orang dari Lithuania itu yang tiba-tiba datang ke mejaku dengan wajah agak terburu-buru.

"Uum. Bonnefoy. Marwijck. Sersan memanggilmu."

"Apa?" Aah, Francis. Terimakasih karena telah membeokan apa yang ada di pikiranku. "Maksudmu, untuk kasus, erm, _itu_?"

"A-aku tidak tahu…" Aku merasakan orang Lithuania itu tengah menatapku lewat ekor matanya. Aku membalasnya dengan membelalak. Berhasil menakutinya. Haa. Sepuluh poin untuk wajahku. "Ta-tapi! Se-Sersan inginkan kalian di kantornya sekarang."

"Beri tahu Alis Tebal itu Lars sakit." Terimakasih Francis atas kebaikanmu, tapi bukan istirahat yang aku inginkan sekarang.

"Sudahlah, Francis," kataku sembari bangun dari tempat dudukku. "Kerja, kerja. Jangan biarkan insting Prancis-malasmu mengambil alih."

Aku mendengar Francis menggeram, sebelum berjalan mengikutiku yang bergerak menuju kantor utama Scotland Yard.

Aku tidak mempedulikan reaksi orang Lithuania itu.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, Francis, Marwijck-," Ah, ah, ah. Ya, aku menyadari adanya perbedaan tata cara pemanggilan nama di sana, Sersan. Dia menyodorkan Francis sebuah folder berwarna hijau neon, dan kembali ke atas mejanya, mencomot sebuah scone yang memang selalu dijadwalkan untuk disiapkan di atas mejanya setiap jam empat. Memang sekarang bukan jam empat, tapi tampaknya itu adalah salah satu sebab mengapa otak orang Inggris selalu siap bekerja. Tak peduli waktu minum teh atau bukan, scone harus selalu ada. Tradisi, pergilah ke laut, kurasa. "-itu bukti-bukti yang sudah dikumpulkan kemarin oleh Laurinaitis dan Łukasiewicz. Kuharap kalian berdua dapat menyele-,"<p>

"Arthur."

Kami berdua melirik ke arah Francis yang menatap Arthur marah. Ia mengenggam folder itu erat-erat, hampir-hampir merobek plastiknya.

"Aku tahu ini adalah pekerjaan," mulainya. "Tapi, benarkah memasukkan Lars ke dalam kasus ini adalah pilihan yang tepat?"

Entah dia menghela napas atau hanya karena _ingin _melakukannya, Sersan Kirkland menghembuskan napas ke tehnya guna mendinginkannya. Cangkir porselen dari Cina. Dari toko _itu, _pasti. Aku melihat sekelibat rasa kekesalan yang berbayang di bola mata hijaunya. Dia memutar mata. "Ooh, keluarlah, kodok. Aku nggak _mood_ melihatmu sepagi ini."

"Tapi-!"

"Waktu adalah uang," potongnya. "Dan _kuharap_ kau menggunakannya baik-baik untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kasus ini."

Aku mendengar Francis mendecak, dan beralih untuk melihatku dengan tatapan bersalah. Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan maksud untuk berkata 'Sudah, itu tidak apa-apa', dan akan segera berjalan keluar dari kantor itu, kalau saja Sersan Kirkland tidak berbicara lagi.

"Marwijck, kau tetap di sini."

Francis menatapku. Aku hanya mengangguk. Dia berjalan keluar, dan pintu pun tertutup. Sekarang hanya ada aku dan Sersan Kirkland di sana.

Kami berdua bertukar pandang.

"Marwijck?"

"Ya, Sersan?"

Dia menyeruput tehnya. "Jujurlah: kau mau menerima pekerjaan ini?"

Aku menghela napasku. Memang dia bukanlah orang yang bisa kukategorikan sebagai ramah, tetapi dia _mengerti _tentang diriku. Tiga tahun bekerja di Scotland Yard dengan atasan yang suka mengadakan _garden-party_, menanam bunga tulip, dan suka menjelajah seperti diriku?Dia tahu apa yang kuharapkan. Apa yang kuinginkan. Apa yang kupikirkan. Singkatnya, kami tidak terlalu berbeda satu sama lain.

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Dia mendengus, lalu mengeluarkan seringai kecil. "Bagus kalau begitu. Seperti yang kau tahu, Marwijck, Yard saat ini kekurangan personel yang kompeten; yang ada cuman kau, si kodok, dan Beilschimdt, tapi kau tahu dia sedang menangani kasus lain. Kau tahu, masyarakat tidak peduli dengan kehidupan pribadi para personelnya. Kita harus selalu siap untuk melayani publik." Matanya menerawang ke arah jendela yang menampilkan suasana gelap langit Britania. Entah sedang berpikir apa. Aku berpikir bahwa hal ini ada hubungannya tentang kasus pembunuhan berseri dari beberapa tahun lalu yang pelakunya (dua orang—kembar pula) telah ditangkap dan dieksekusi oleh Sersan Kirkland sendiri yang saat itu masih berpangkat menjadi detektif. Francis telah mengatakan padaku untuk tidak pernah membawa kasus ini dekat-dekat lagi dengannya, hingga pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa melihat Sersan Kirkland menempatkan cangkir tehnya di atas mejanya, lalu menyodorkan sekantong plastik biskuit yang tadinya tidak kusadari telah ada di sana dari tadi. "Ada lebih," ucapnya. "Kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa memberikannya pada siapa saja."

Pada kala lain, aku sudah akan berteriak kencang-kencang bahwa Sersan Kirkland yang terhormat adalah seorang _gay_ (yang, jujur saja, _memang_. Itu sudah jadi rahasia umum. Jadi sebenarnya sudah tidak butuh berteriak-teriak lagi), tapi aku tahu bahwa biskuit-biskuit yang biasanya disajikan pada saat acara minum teh pada sore hari adalah salah satu makanan yang _tidak _terbakar di atas oven keluarga Kirkland. Dan, hey, siapa yang bisa menolak makanan gratis? Aku menyelipkannya ke dalam kantong kerjaku, mengucapkan terima kasih, dan berbalik ke arah pintu.

"Ooh, dan satu hal lagi, Marwijck."

Pintu yang kubuka itu terhenti di tengah jalan, diinterupsi oleh aku yang menengok ke arah Sersan Kirkland, masih terduduk di atas singgasana kantor utama Scotland Yard-nya.

"Ya?"

"Aku ikut menyesal."

Pintu itu kembali tertutup, tetapi tidak sebelum aku mengutarakan sebuah 'Terimakasih'.

* * *

><p><strong>~Soh<strong>**o****, ****Birmingham, ****England~**

Pada hari itu, kondisi langit Inggris seperti biasa.

Mendung, gelap, dan berawan. Dan bau air pertanda hujan yang seakan-akan takkan pernah berpindah dari tempat ini, mengurung pulau Britania dalam kerangka sendatnya sendiri. Kurasa itu adalah satu hal yang tidak kusukai dengan Inggris. Dalam dadamu ini ada perasaan yang seakan-akan selalu dihantui oleh awan hujan yang tak pernah bergerak.

"_Golly_… Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh si Alis Tebal itu?" erang Francis yang sedang berdiri bersender ke dinding sebuah toko buku. Folder hijau neon terbuka di atas telapak tangannya, mata birunya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk menyerap informasi yang diketik di atas kertas-kertas yang tersimpan dengan baik di dalam folder. "Bener, deh. Info yang ada di sini tidak _berguna_. Tidak ada sidik jari. Tidak ada air liur. Benang, rambut. _Apapun. _Kecuali bahwa pembunuhnya menggunakan sebuah benda tajam. Pisau, mungkin. Tapi hampir semua orang Inggris punya Leatherman; yang berarti tersangka kita bisa _siapa saja_. Antara pembunuhnya benar-benar hati-hati _atau_ pekerja lapangan kita yang tidak kompeten."

"Aku sudah memeriksanya ulang kemarin, dan memang benar tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Dan jika maksudmu ini adalah perampokan biasa, ini jelas-jelas tidak seperti itu," kataku sambil mengisap pipaku. Asap membumbung tinggi dari lubang yang ada di ujung pipa. "Tidak ada barang yang diambil."

Francis menutup folder hijau neon itu, yang warnanya mulai membuatku kesal. "...Bukannya kalung emas berbatu rubi yang dipakainya menghilang?"

"Hanya itu saja. Dia bahkan tidak menyentuh anting emas miliknya." Bau hujan itu semakin menyengat. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi akan turun. "Percayalah, Francis. Ini _bukan _perampokan biasa."

Orang Prancis itu mendesah. Agak sedikit bersalah, melihat dari matanya yang tidak berani membalas pandanganku. "Kau benar. Maaf."

Dan pada saat itulah hujan memilih waktu yang tepat untuk turun.

"Oh, sial. Hujan. Hujan setiap hari. Makanya aku tidak suka London. Rambutku yang _magnifique_ bisa rusak."

"Mengikuti wajah pemiliknya yang sudah rusak duluan, 'kan?" kataku sambil mendorong tubuhku dari dinding. Francis tertawa, dan menepok punggungku. "O hon hon hon! Kau bisa saja, Lars~! Aku tahu kau iri dengan wajahku yang tampan ini, tapi idak perlu mengejekku seperti itu, dong! Aah, tapi mungkin kalau kau menghabiskan waktu beberapa malam bersama dengan kakak Francis ini, mungkin wajahmu juga bisa jadi indah juga~."

Aku tersenyum kecil, dan memukul Francis di kepala. Dia memajukan bibirnya sedikit kesal, dan aku hanya tertawa pelan. Tertawa yang tidak dipaksakan untuk pertama kalinya sejak kasus pembunuhan ini berjalan. Kurasa ini adalah pergantian suasana yang cukup baik. Aku tidak terlalu mau terjebak di dalam kesuraman selalu.

Kami berlari-lari kecil di gang-gang sempit di Soho. Aku sudah cukup lama mengenal tempat ini dengan baik—mudah sekali mengenali jalan-jalan pintas yang bertebaran di sana sini, sehingga tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum akhirnya kami sampai di depan toko yang sudah kami bicarakan dari tadi.

Satu-satunya toko kain bertema oriental terkenal yang berlokasi di distrik Soho. Toko itu terbuat dari kayu berwarna coklat susu, dengan atap berwarna merah yang terlihat tidak cocok di tengah-tengah toko bertema barat yang bertebaran di mana-mana. Dua buah pot bambu berdiri di kedua sisi pintu geser yang terletak di tengah-tengah bangunan, bagaikan penjaga yang melindungi sang empunya.

Anakronisme. Tapi aku suka itu. Kurasa itu yang membuat toko-toko dari negeri timur terlihat 'menjual'. Mungkin itu adalah satu alasan mengapa Pecinan ramai.

Aku bergerak maju dan menggeser pintu itu. Di belakang, Francis bergerak mengikutiku. Tempat itu terang, seperti biasanya, dipenuhi dengan lampion-lampion berwarna merah bulat yang bernaung di langit-langit. Kain-kain dari berbagai macam warna bergantungan di atas gantungan yang sudah dijejerkan secara horizontal.

Dan di tengah-tengah ruangan beralas kayu balok, duduk bersila seseorang berambut hitam eboni yang tengah tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku menatap lekat-lekat ke dalam sepasang bola mata hitam pekat bagai kelamnya malam.

"Selamat datang, Lars."

_~to be continued_

* * *

><p><em>Golly = <em>Astaga

_Mon cher = _Sayangku

_Magnifique_ = Indah

Anakronisme = Tidak pada tempatnya/waktunya

Pecinan = Kampung Cina. Salah satu lokasinya di Indonesia (yang saia tahu ada di pulau Jawa) adalah di Cibubur.

Soho = Distrik pertokoan di Birmingham, Inggris, yang terkenal _banget_. Moto yang saia sering dengar-dengar adalah 'Jangan pernah ke Inggris kalau nggak ke Soho'. Para shopaholic pasti kenal tempat ini. Dan, ya: Soho dan So**H**o berbeda.

Leatherman = Alat multi-fungsi yang, katanya, semua orang di Inggris punya. Termasuk di dalamnya pisau lipat, obeng, _bahkan _gunting kuku.

A/N: Pertama kali saia buat Vocaloid fuse fic begini. Yandere itu indah, no? Saia akan coba updet chapter 2 secepatnya, dan ooh, ya, apakah anda tahu bahwa INDONESIA UDAH ADA? ASTAGA HIMA-PAPA UDAH BUAT INDONESIA! CEKIDOT AT HIS BLOG dan selamat hari April Mop! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers Himaruya Hidekaz. The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka © Akuno-P, dengan sedikit perubahan pada lirik dan cerita.

Note: Nama Indonesia: Dewi. Nama Belgium: Bella. Nama Luxembourg: Abel.

A/N: Ah, ya. Di review kemarin, **ry0kiku**-san mengatakan sesuatu hal tentang Scotland Yard. Maaf, Scotland Yard memang tidak semultikultural yang ada cerita ini. Masalahnya kalau misalkan isi anggota Scotland Yard orang Inggris semua, tentu seram dong kalau Lars dikelilingi oleh bejibun Parallel!Arthur Kirkland? Nein? Si? –gaplok'd-

* * *

><p><strong>~Tailor Shop, Soho, <strong>**Birmingham~**

Kimono biru muda bercorak motif bunga-bunga yang dikenakan orang itu berserakan dalam kekacauan yang tampak teratur di atas lantai kayu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya; aku hanya merasa seperti itu. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuat kain berserakan di atas lantai tampak telah ditata pada tiap-tiap lekuknya.

Dan kurasa tidak lama baginya untuk menyadari keberadaan Francis yang berdiri di sebelahku, tengah melihat-lihat kain berbagai macam warna yang disanggulkan di atas tiang-tiang horizontal.

Dia tersenyum. "Apa kali ini kau datang sebagai pembeli?"

"Kau kenal pemuda tampan ini, Lars?" tanya Francis sembari meloncat-loncat pelan ke tempat dia duduk. Francis membungkuk, dan mengambil tangannya, sebelum memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil di punggung tangan putih itu. "Kenalkan, _gentilhomme_, Francis Bonnefoy, pemuda Prancis tampan ekstra-ordinaire, siap melayani~."

"O-oh. Ha-harusnya aku yang melayani, Bonnefoy-san. Uum… Ki-Kiku Honda…" Sudahkah aku bilang bahwa Kiku tidak terlalu suka orang asing? Ya. Kupikir kau sudah mengetahuinya sekarang. Sudahkah aku bilang bahwa Francis tidak peduli? Ya. Kupikir kau sudah mengetahuinya sekarang.

"Aah~, malu-malu, ya? Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Honda. Aku bukan orang yang agresif, kok—UPH."

"_Pergi, _brengsek." Sudahkah aku bilang bahwa bambu itu seakan-akan adalah penjaga bagi sang empunya? Ya. Kupikir kau sudah mengetahuinya sekarang. Karena kupikir pukulan dari batang bambu maha keras sudah membuktikannya untukmu. Luka yang mengesankan, kubilang. "Kau membuatnya takut," kataku, sambil menarik Kiku dari tempatnya duduk di lantai. Kiku terkikik geli. "Tidak apa-apa, Lars. Pelanggan seperti itu sudah cukup banyak ada di sini. Aku harus melayaninya."

"Tidak berarti kau harus melayani -_nya_, 'kan," sergapku sambil menunjuk Francis yang sedang berusaha bangkit dari lantai. Kiku kembali tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lars. Nah, jadi apa yang kalian lakukan di Soho?"

"Hanya mengevakuasi diri dari hujan," kataku sambil mengedikkan bahu. Tentu saja alasannya bukan hanya itu saja. "Tapi tampaknya Francis tertarik juga untuk membeli kainmu."

"Betul sekali, Lars!" kata (ralat—_teriak_) Francis, sambil kembali berjalan ke depan Kiku, membawa sebuah kain satin yang berwarna merah marun, lengkap dengan sulaman motif mawar merah dari benang emas. Tipikal Francis. "_Gentilhomme_ Honda, _je suis desole; _aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak _terpesona_ dengan kualitas kainmu ini~! Kalau tidak menyulitkan, aku ingin membelinya!"

Seketika itu wajah Kiku berbincar-binar senang. "Tentu saja, Bonnefoy-san!" Dia cepat-cepat bergerak, dengan kedua tapak kaki telanjangnya yang tak sampai tertutup kimono biru yang dipakainya melompat-lompati lautan kain yang berserakan di bawah lantai toko. Cekatan sekali; bagaimana Kiku mengambil kain itu dari tangan Francis. "Seberapa panjang kain yang kau inginkan, Bonnefoy-san?"

"Ooh, tidak usah panjang-panjang. Satu meter saja, _C__herri_," katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah dompet. Kiku sudah bergerak untuk menggunting kain yang akan dibeli tersebut.

Kalau saja saat itu aku tidak menyadarinya.

"Kiku," kataku. "Guntingmu."

"Kenapa? Ooh." Mata hitamnya lalu menerawang ke arah gunting hitam yang dipegangnya. Gunting yang tajam, mengkilat di bawah sinar lampion merah yang membias. Yang beberapa bagiannya telah tertutup oleh karat berwarna coklat yang jelek. Dia menghentikan kegiatannya menggunting kain.

Aku melihatnya tersenyum sebentar.

"Maaf… Lars. Guntingnya… sudah berkarat, bukan?" desahnya pelan. Kurasa kalau aku berada di tempat Francis sekarang, aku takkan bisa mendengarnya. Aku menyipitkan mataku.

"Tidak seperti biasanya kau mengotori guntingmu."

"Aah… Betul sekali. Betapa bodohnya aku."

Ia membawa gunting itu ke atas, sehingga sekarang kepalanya diharuskan untuk menengadah untuk melihatnya. Gunting itu bersinar sesaat di bawah kemilau lampion.

Kurasa aku melihat warna merah.

"Kurasa aku harus menggantinya, bukan? Tapi, kurasa tidak. Maksudku…,"

Dia tersenyum. _Kali ini _aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Dan itu bukan senyum yang menyenangkan.

"Ini gunting kesayanganku, Lars."

* * *

><p>"Terimakasih banyak, Bonnefoy-san."<p>

"Sama-sama, Kiku sayang." Francis mengambil kantong belanja yang disodorkan oleh Kiku. Dia membungkuk memberi hormat agak kaku—tidak terbiasa dengan kebiasaan orang-orang dari timur yang suka membungkuk, tetapi tetap menahan senyumnya selama itu. "Nah, kalau begitu, Lars, mari-?"

Aku mengangguk, dan melihat ke arah langit. Hujan telah berhenti sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu, tetapi tetap awan mendung itu tidak berpindah dari tempatnya. Francis berjalan keluar toko lebih dulu, menggotong kantong belanjaan itu dengan tangannya yang kanan. Aku mengikutinya, sebelum dihentikan oleh Kiku yang tiba-tiba menggamit tanganku,

_kencang _sekali.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi, 'kan, _Lars_?"

Aku menengok.

Kiku tersenyum padaku.

Kiku _tersenyum _padaku.

"...Kiku?"

Genggaman itu tiba-tiba lepas dari pergelanganku. Aku cepat-cepat membawa tanganku ke atas, dan mengusap-ngusap di bagian yang terasa sakit.

Aku melirik dengan ekor mataku. Merah. Kurasa itu akan berbekas.

Ketika aku melihat ke arah Kiku lagi, dia tengah tersenyum. Tapi bukan senyuman _itu _lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya, pelan. "Selamat jalan, Lars. Francis-san."

Dia berputar dan berjalan ke dalam tokonya. Daun-daun bambu yang ada di kedua sisi toko bergoyang ketika pintu itu tertutup dengan suara seperti bisikan angin.

Omen.

* * *

><p><strong>~Soho, Birmingham, England~<strong>

Kami berjalan sebentar hingga keluar dari gang sempit tempat toko itu berada, dan menemukan diri kami berada di jalan utama distrik Soho. Tempat itu masih basah dan dingin karena hujan yang tadi turun, yang mungkin adalah penyebab utama mengapa jalan ini begitu kosong oleh orang-orang yang biasanya berlalu lalang. Aneh sekali. Benar-benar hal yang tidak mengenakkan hati; aku selalu terbiasa melihat tempat ini sarat pengunjung ketika mengunjungi toko milik Kiku.

Mungkin penyebab lainnya adalah karena seorang pembunuh masih bebas berkeliaran di sekitar sini.

Takut? Ya, aku takut. Tapi bukan karena alasan yang mungkin dipikirkan oleh banyak orang. Tidak; ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan keselamatan yang terjamin sebagai polisi (dan apakah sebenarnya kau tahu bahwa seorang polisi pun _bisa _mati dalam tangan seorang penjahat?).

Aku takut _jika _aku berhasil menangkap pembunuh itu.

Tapi jika tidak kutangkap, Antonio sialan itu yang akan membunuhku.

"Kak Lars!"

Pikiranku terhenti dengan menengoknya aku ke arah suara. Seorang gadis dengan kebaya berwarna hijau berlari-lari ke arahku. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat memelukku dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkar di sekitar perutku. Aku merasakan bajuku kembali basah, tetapi bukan karena hujan.

"Aku...sudah dengar beritanya," katanya, dengan wajahnya yang mendongak ke arahku. Merah karena air mata. "Itu—itu... _Pembunuhan _itu..."

"Tidak apa-apa." Aku mencoba mengusapkan tanganku ke kepalanya, berharap hal itu akan menenangkan Dewi, seperti yang dulu aku lakukan padanya dan Bella. Mereka senang menempel kepadaku. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Dewi mendelik kepadaku.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja! Kakak—,"

"Aku tahu." Aku tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku sendiri. "Aku tahu..."

Kurasa perkataanku malah membuatnya semakin sedih, karena pada saat itu ia mulai mengeluarkan erangan kecil. Dia mencoba menahan tangisnya. Tetapi tetap saja tangisan itu _ada. _Dewi memang dekat dengannya.

Haa. _Aku pun _dekat dengannya.

Tapi tangisannya tak berlangsung lama. Dewi melepaskanku dari pelukannya. Kedua matanya bengkak dan merah. Tangannya bergerak ke atas dan menghapus air yang berkumpul di kedua matanya. Aku menghela napasku lega.

"Pulanglah ke asramamu. Tetaplah bersama dengan teman-temanmu. Kunci semua jendela dan pintu—jangan biarkan ada orang asing masuk." Aku mengusap kepalanya. "Aku akan berusaha menangkap pembunuhnya secepatnya."

Dewi mengangguk, walau nafasnya masih tersendat-sendat. Anak baik. "Sekarang, pulanglah." Dan cepatlah; aku tidak mau kehilangan siapa-siapa lagi.

Dia memelukku sekali lagi, mengucapkan maaf pada selang waktu itu, dan berlari menuruni jalan.

Aku sudah bisa merasakan Francis berdiri di dekatku. Penasaran.

"Siapa, Lars?"

"Adikku. Dia tinggal di asrama sekarang." Aku merasakan Francis memandangku dengan bingung. Aku menghela napasku; kenapa orang selalu memandangku seperti itu begitu aku memberitahu hal itu? Apa orang-orang tidak pernah ada yang dengar dengan namanya anak angkat, atau blasteran? "_Tidak _sedarah, Francis."

"Adopsi?"

"Orangtuaku menginginkan anak perempuan."

"Tunggu, bukankah sudah ada Bella—,"

"_Sekarang _sudah tidak ada, 'kan?"

Aku berjalan menghindar dari Francis sambil mengeluarkan pipaku dari kantong dan menyulutnya. Kenapa aku berkata seperti itu pada Francis? Aku tahu aku kesal. Marah. Sedih. Tetapi tidak seharusnya aku membentaknya seperti itu. Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku telah menghisap pipaku ketika tiba-tiba saja paru-paruku menyerah menahan asap rokok yang telah berkumpul selama sekian tahun. Tenggorokanku tercekik ketika aku terbatuk.

Dan batuk itu tidak mau berhenti.

Sialan. Sialan. Kenapa harus sekarang? Sialan...

"Lars! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Menurutmu bagaimana, Francis?

"Hei, Lars, hei—." Aku merasakan Francis mulai mengurut punggungku pelan-pelan, tetapi batuk-batuk itu tetap tidak berhenti, sehingga akhirnya Francis berkata, "Lars—kau harus menghentikan rokokmu."

"_Tidak—._" Aah, akhirnya batuk ini mulai mereda. "Maksudku, tidak—aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Francis memandangku tidak percaya. Kulihat keningnya mengerut. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyadarinya. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau merokok semalaman kemarin—tidak, tidak hanya rokok—ngisap?"

Aku terbatuk sekali lagi. "Diamlah."

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap kuat seperti itu, Lars."

"Aku _tidak _bersikap kuat," aku mendelik ke arahnya. "-_Francis_."

Aku melihatnya menghela napas sebelum mengusap rambut pirangnya. Pada saat seorang Francis Bonnefoy mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, itu menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang kesal. Dia tidak akan berani merusak rambutnya yang telah dijaga sebaik-baiknya pada lain kesempatan.

"Istirahatlah di rumah, Lars. Aku akan mengerjakan kasus ini sendirian selama kau tidak ada."

"_Tidak_, aku bisa—,"

"Aku tahu kau mau menyelesaikan kasus ini secepatnya," potongnya. "_Tapi _kau tidak akan bisa menangkap pembunuhnya dengan kondisi seperti itu."

Aku hanya membelalak ke arahnya. Dia tidak tahu, malah tampak semakin kesal.

"Kita juga sudah menetapkan tersangka, 'kan? Istirahatlah dulu. Aku akan bekerja mencari buktinya. Mungkin Ludwig juga akan membantu setelah dia selesai dengan kasusnya. Arthur juga pasti mengerti, _Cherri._"

Sampai sekarang, aku masih bingung. Kenapa jika sedang berbicara bahasa Inggris, _pasti_ hanya orang Prancis yang akan menyelipkan sedikit kosa-kata asing seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah menyelipkan sedikitpun bahasa Belanda; aku juga tidak melihat Ludwig menggunakan sedikitpun bahasa Jerman.

Kenapa aku berpikir seperti ini? Haa.

Kurasa karena aku tidak mau mendengar perintah Francis.

"Pulanglah, Lars."

Aku hanya bisa menggeram kesal ketika Francis membawaku sampai ke East End.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kalung merah itu cocok sekali dengan lehernya. Dan dia tampak bahagia dengan gadis yang cantik itu. Mereka berjalan bersama. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya! Tidak! Aku segera pergi dari sana.<em>

"_Aah, tapi aku harus menjalankan tugasku. Guntingku kupegang dengan erat di satu tangan, dan pipiku basah oleh sesuatu. Aku tidak mempedulikannya—aku harus bekerja keras membuat kimono._

"_Kau sudah melihatku—melihatku bekerja keras seperti ini... Dan sekarang dengan gadis itu..._

"_Tidakkah kau mencintaiku?"_

* * *

><p><strong>~East End, London<strong>**, England~**

Kurasa pagi itu hujan, karena pada saat aku membuka mata, aku mendengar suara rintik-rintik air menampar kaca jendela yang terletak tepat di sebelah kasurku. Abel merintih pelan di sebelah tempatku tidur, dan mendengar suara telepon yang berdering di atas meja tidurku, kurasa itu adalah penyebabnya.

_Kuharap _itu penyebabnya, karena aku tidak mau mendengarnya berteriak-teriak akan mimpi buruk tentang pembunuhan itu. Lagi.

Aku meraihnya dan menjawab ke dalam telepon. "Halo? Lars van Marwijck di sini—,"

"_Marwijck?" _Sersan Kirkland. _"__Maaf menganggu pagi-pagi sekali, tetapi k__uharap kau bisa datang ke sini segera. __Aku sudah bersama dengan Francis di sini, jadi kau tinggal datang saja. __Aku akan beritahu alamatnya sekarang, jadi—,"_

"Tunggu, _Sersan_." Aku merasakan kedua mataku membelok. Napasku tercekat di tenggorokan. "Maksudmu…"

"_Ya." _

Suaranya terdengar pelan, dan kelam.

"_Ada __pembunuhan kedua."_

_~to be continued_

* * *

><p><em>Gentilhomme <em>= gentleman

_Je suis desole = _Aku minta maaf

_Cherri_ = Sayang

Omen = Prasangka buruk

East End = Lokasi di utara sungai Thames. Tempat tinggal masyarakat kelas menengah dan menengah ke bawah di London.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz. The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka © Akuno-P, dengan sedikit perubahan pada lirik dan cerita.

* * *

><p><strong>~London, England, 5.00 P.M.~<strong>

Hari itu, London, lagi-lagi, menumpahkan hujan.

Aku tidak akan bilang frasa seperti 'London menangis' ataupun omong kosong yang klise seperti itu.

Seperti yang sudah aku bilang, itu klise. Dan dunia tidak butuh lagi keklisean seperti hari penguburan yang ditemani hujan deras.

Lagipula, siapa yang butuh dua pemakaman langsung dalam sehari?

Di depan kuburan mereka berdua, Antonio terdiam. Dia tidak berteriak, tetapi anak mereka yang ia gendong dengan satu tangan –seorang bayi kecil yang bahkan belum berumur setahun bernama Lovino- yang berteriak. Berteriak dalam maksud menangis layaknya seorang bayi yang normal. Kencang sekali.

Suasana saat itu sudah sepi. Hanya tinggal beberapa orang di sana, termasuk aku sendiri. Orangtuaku sudah meninggal—tentu saja mereka tidak datang. Mungkin. Siapa yang tahu kecuali seorang paranormal? Ah. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, aku tidak percaya dengan hal supernatural yang seperti itu. Mungkin juga, aku akan mengunjungi mereka nanti kalau aku mau. Kapan terakhir kali lagi aku ke sini? Kurasa tidak pernah. Aku tidak suka pergi ke sini.

Kuburan, layaknya sebuah kuburan yang baik nan normal, mengingatkanku dengan kematian.

"Lars," bisik Francis. "Aku pulang, ya."

Aku menengok ke arahnya yang sudah berdiri di sebelahku dengan senyum bersalah di wajahnya. Sudahkan dia menaruh mawar putih yang tadi dibawanya? Oh ya. Ternyata sudah. Kurasa aku terlalu terbawa pikiranku.

"Art—Sersan Kirkland bilang padaku," lanjutnya sambil memutar payungnya. Hitam. Kematian. "-kau diberhentikan sementara dari kerjaanmu. Katanya, 'gunakan waktu ini baik-baik untuk berpikir dahulu. Dan jangan berpikir untuk mencari pembunuhnya sendirian'."

"Yang terakhir itu siapa yang bilang?" tanyaku.

"Arthur," katanya, sebelum aku mendengarnya mendesah. "Aku juga, sih. Tapi aku tidak akan bilang begitu. Dari semua hal yang kutahu, _kau _ini pemberontak yang pendiam, Lars. Pura-puranya mematuhi perintah, tetapi ternyata esoknya kau telah menyelesaikan kasus sendirian. Bukannya nggak bagus, sih. Cuman untuk kali ini hal seperti itu _berbahaya_, Lars."

"Dan membiarkan pembunuhnya berkeliaran, ya. London akan bertambah panik, orang-orang gelisah. Situasi terburuk bagi para aparat pemerintahan untuk bekerja. Apa bedanya?"

"_Bedanya_-," dia diam sebentar. "Setidaknya kita tahu _siapa _target berikutnya."

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Aku ingin berteriak, lebih tepatnya. Hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan karena kurasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal tenggorokanku yang tidak mau lepas-lepas—berteriak kepada Francis. Target berikutnya? _Target berikutnya? _Bagaimana dengan-dengan—_target sebelumnya? _Yang dibunuh oleh pembunuh itu? Dan sekarang, aku—mereka—aku—mereka…

Mereka.

_Mere—_

"…Lars."

"…Aku mengerti, Francis." Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku tidak berteriak padanya? Entahlah—aku…tidak tahu. "Aku mengerti."

"Sampai jumpa besok. Hati-hatilah." Aku merasakan Francis pergi menjauh dariku, disertai dengan suara tapak-tapak kaki yang perlahan mulai tak terdengar. "Nanti malam, Yard akan mengirim dua orang polisi untuk menjaga rumahmu. Mungkin salah satunya aku. Entahlah. Sekarang, sih, terserah Arthurnya, ya. Ya sudah, berusahalah untuk tetap bersama dengan orang lain, Lars."

Lalu aku tak lagi mendengar suaranya, maupun tapak kakinya. Hanya ada suara hujan yang turun ke payungku dan menimbulkan suara berisik. Tak, tak, tak, tak.

Kenapa aku terus-terusan menatap kedua benda yang ada di depanku ini? Tidak—aku tidak mengharapkan dua orang hantu yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku. Tidak, tidak. aku hanya…

…menyesal.

* * *

><p><strong>~5.30 P.M.~<strong>

Ketika aku keluar dari pekuburan, di depan gerbang taman, terdapat sebuah mobil Rolls Royce berwarna hitam mengkilat yang diparkir di sisi jalan, dengan pemiliknya sedang berdiri di sebelahnya, tampak linglung, dan sendirian. Tidak ada anaknya yang ia gendong di pelukannya.

Bagus sekali, pikirku sambil menghela napas. Orang yang _paling _ingin kutemui.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya sambil mengendus kesal, dia tampak tidak menyadari keberadaanku. "Antonio," sahutku pelan, memanggil suami dari adikku itu. Aku perhatikan matanya merah, dan berkantung hitam yang jelek, cocok sekali dengan mukanya. Kecuali aku tidak mengatakan hal itu padanya, terutama pada saat-saat seperti ini. Tidak perlu menambah depresi orang kalau kau sendiri juga depresi berat. "Di mana Lovino?"

Ternyata dia memang menyadari keberadaanku, karena dia memandangku sebentar dengan pandangannya yang kosong, sebelum menjawab pelan, "Aah—Lovi? Aku… Aku menitipkannya pada Abel. Sejak lahir, Lovi senang, 'kan, main dengan Abel…"

Ah. Aku melihat Abel pergi terlebih dahulu tadi, ditemani dengan Beilschmidt yang mengantarnya sampai ke rumah, walau aku tidak melihatnya menggendong seorang bayi pun. Mungkin ia bertemu Antonio di luar. Entahlah. Sebenarnya, Abel orang yang sensitif—bukannya tidak peduli terhadap keadaan orang-orang di sekitarnya, tetapi dia bersikap—atau, setidaknya, _mencoba _bersikap—acuh tak acuh. Pikirnya itu adalah caranya untuk menjadi dewasa. Tapi bagiku, dia adalah anak cengeng yang berlaku sombong. Itu saja.

Dan aku tahu juga, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk penghinaan seperti dirinya yang harus terlihat menangis di depan umum.

Anak yang malang. Sejak kematian ayah dia mencoba untuk tidak menyusahkanku, terutama setelah kepergian Bella bersama keluarganya yang baru.

Sedangkan, Antonio…

Aku membencinya. Aku membenci orang ini dengan segala nafsu yang bisa kukumpulkan di dalam tubuhku. Santai dan pemalas dan suka makan tomat yang membuat meja makan jadi belepotan, dengan asal-usulnya juga yang tidak terlalu jelas. Aku tahu Bella mencintainya sebesar aku membencinya. Dia adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Abel menjadi pendiam seperti dirinya yang sekarang, karena dia mengambil Bella dariku, hanya enam bulan setelah kematian ayah dan ibu.

Tapi aku juga tahu, bahawa aku _telah _mengambil Bella darinya, hanya sepuluh bulan setelah kelahiran Lovino.

"Antonio-,"

"Aku minta maaf."

…?

"Aku minta maaf. Aku _benar-benar _minta maaf, Lars."

Kenapa _kau _yang harus meminta maaf, Antonio? Harusnya aku-

"Bella—_BELLA!_"

Aaagh—!

Antonio—

Hentikan, Antonio brengsek. Sialan, berhenti memelukku seperti ini—apa kau tahu kita terlihat seperti sepasang homo kasmaran dalam film drama Korea yang sering dibawa Yoong So ke kantor? Kau punya _istri _brengsek. Kau tahu Bella akan marah, akh—jangan basahi jas Armaniku dengan air matamu, sialan. Aku membelinya dengan menabung selama empat bulan—_hentikan, hentikan. Hentikan._

Kau membuatku—

…Ah.

Hentikan.

Antonio.

…

Basah.

Kurasa payung yang kupegang sedari tadi telah jatuh. Entah kemana.

Wajahku basah.

Tidak—ternyata payung itu masih kupegang dengan erat di tangan kananku.

Aku membiarkannya lepas dari genggamanku.

Biarkanlah hujan itu mengguyur kami.

* * *

><p>~<strong>5.47 P.M.~<strong>

"Hei. Ini."

"Ah? Oh…"

Aku menyodorkan selembar kain berwarna kuning padanya. Di dalam kain itu terdapat kawat, sehingga keras ketika dipegang.

"Ini…"

"Bando miliknya," ujarku. "Tertinggal saat kemarin kalian berkunjung." Antonio hanya menatapnya sejurus, sebelum meraihnya dan menempelkannya pada hidungnya, mencium bau terakhir dari setengah jiwa dirinya yang tersisa.

"...Bella." Ia mendesah. Kulihat mata coklatnya berkaca-kaca, sebelum menggeleng. "…Lars. Aku janji, Lars. Aku akan…akan—_akan _membunuh orang yang melakukannya… Demi Bella… Juga Dewi…"

"Tidak." jawabku tegas, sebagaimanapun aku menginginkan hal itu. "Aku tahu kau bekerja di 'belakang', tapi _aku _bekerja di aparat pemerintah." Aparat pemerintah yang tidak becus. "Kalau kau melakukannya, akan kuseret kau ke pengadilan sebagai ganti pembunuhnya—yang telah kau bunuh."

Ia tersenyum sendu, sebelum mengangguk. "Berarti, kalau aku berhasil menangkapnya duluan sebelum kalian polisi, dan tidak membunuhnya… Semua akan baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Aku menggeram. Mulai lagi. "Pulang."

"Aku cuman bercanda, Lars. Kalau aku menemukannya, aku pasti akan langsung membunuhnya."

"Pu. Lang."

"Lovi masih ada di tempatmu."

"_Pulang_."

Ia terkikik geli. Sialan. "Baiklah… Nanti malam aku ke sana, ya. _Hasta luego_."

Dia memasuki tempat menyetir Rolls Royce itu. Ya, aku tahu dia arogan karena tidak menawariku tumpangan ke tempat kerja atau pulang atau apalah, tapi kurasa lebih baik aku berjalan sampai ke rumahku sendirian daripada harus duduk satu mobil dengannya, terimakasih banyak.

"Bye, Lars."

Mobil hitam itu melaju menyusuri jalan kota London yang basah karena hujan. Gelombang air terciprat-ciprat ke kiri dan ke kanan oleh karena roda mobilnya.

Sebagaimanapun aku benci berdoa untuknya, aku berharap mobilnya tidak tergelincir sehingga dia harus mati percuma.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kota ini gelisah oleh karena sesuatu. Sepertinya ada pembunuhan yang terjadi. <em>_Sedangkan aku melihatnya di sana. Siapa gadis yang berada di depannya itu?_

"_O__rang itu tampak sedih. Dia berbicara kepada gadis dengan rambut panjang yang indah itu. Ah, kain berwarna hijau itu sangat cocok dipakainya. Kurasa itu adalah tipe yang kau suka?_

"_Aah, tapi aku harus menjalankan tugasku. Guntingku kupegang dengan erat di satu tangan, dan pipiku basah oleh sesuatu. Aku tidak mempedulikannya—aku harus bekerja keras membuat kimono._

"_Dan sekarang, sudah tidak ada lagi. Sudah tidak ada lagi..._

"_Sekarang hanya ada aku, bukan?"_

* * *

><p><strong>~8.00 P.M.~<strong>

Kurasa aku terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu menghisap cerutu dan melongo di café kecil yang _cheese_ _cake_-nya enak itu, karena begitu sadar, ternyata matahari sudah terbenam. Sayang juga, _cheese cake_ itu berakhir tidak kumakan sama sekali, tapi aku tidak memiliki nafsu makan akhir-akhir ini.

Aku tidak ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah, inilah mengapa jalanku serasa lambat sekali. Mungkin jika aku berlomba dengan keong pun pasti hewan lambat itu menang. Payah sekali. Aku tidak siap menghadapi Abel bersama dengan Lovino yang berisik itu di rumah. Aku juga tidak mau melihat Antonio lagi hanya dalam selang waktu beberapa jam saja yang akan menjemput anaknya nanti malam.

Dan melihat dari kondisi mental orang itu, si brengsek itu pasti akan meminta tidur di rumahku. Kalau perlu sekamar.

Oh, _wonder__baar__. _Kalau perlu aku akan menyiapkan pesta sosis nanti.

…

…Aku benar-benar menyedihkan.

Aku berjalan beberapa langkah lagi sebelum akhirnya, setelah berjalan beberapa kilo tanpa satupun benda menarik kutemukan di jalan, mendapatkan sebuah mobil yang terparkir di sisi kiri jalan. Hmm. Mobil yang diparkir di seberang jalan itu tampak familiar… Ah. Kapankah aku bisa membeli Rolls Royce—tunggu sebentar.

Setelah dilihat-lihat lagi, bukankah itu… Rolls Royce milik si bodoh Antonio? Kenapa ada di tempat ini, yang bukanlah distrik teramai di London dan malah bisa dibilang adalah tempat tersepi di seluruh London?

Mungkin transaksi ilegal atau apa; barang selundupan, mungkin? Ah, sudahlah. Keluarga ataupun bukan, aku tetaplah salah satu anggota aparat penegak hukum. Lagipula aku dan dia pernah berjanji, jika aku pernah menangkapnya melakukan transaksi gelap seperti itu, aku akan membawanya ke pengadilan karena telah melanggar hukum. Simpel.

Aku berjalan dengan santai ke arah gang dimana di sebelah trotoar itulah Rolls Royce milik Antonio diparkir. Aku pernah diberitahu bahwa anak buahnya tidak akan menembakku, dan dia akan memberikanku perlindungan penuh jika pernah sekali-sekali aku dan keluargaku ditargetkan oleh salah satu dari 'musuhnya'.

Tetapi keheningan ini membuatku tidak merasa nyaman—seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang salah.

Dan benar saja, ooh, intuisi, ooh, _intuisiku_! Aku mendengar suara seperti pisau yang ditancap-tancapkan ke dalam _sesuatu._

Transaksinya tidak berjalan lancar? Atau—

Tidak, bagaimanapun juga, aku harus—ya, cabut dulu pistol dari balik jaketku ini, dan lalu...

Aku berlari menuju ke arah gang dimana suara aneh itu berasal, dan baru saja akan segera berteriak 'Angkat tangan! Polisi!', kalau saja aku tidak—

—tidak melihat…—sesuatu,

Suara pisau yang ditancapkan itu masih terus terdengar.

Di tengah-tengah gang gelap yang becek, tertidurlah sebuah tubuh yang terbenam dalam genangan air—bukan, bukan. Air tidak berwarna _segelap _dan _sepekat _itu di dalam bayangan. Itu…

Da—

Antonio.

_Antonio_.

Dan berdiri di sebelahnya, seseorang yang memakai atasan kebaya hijau yang menutupi kimono birunya, dengan sebuah kalung berliontin merah mengalungi lehernya, dan bando berwarna kuning yang telah tercemar oleh darah di tangannya yang tidak memegang pisau.

Pembunuhnya.

Dia melihat ke arahku.

Aku menatap lekat-lekat ke dalam sepasang bola mata hitam pekat bagai kelamnya malam.

"Selamat malam, Lars."

Targetnya salah.

_~to be continued_

* * *

><p><em>Hasta luego<em>: Sampai jumpa

_Wo__nderbaar_: Bagus

A/N: Baik, mungkin ada yang menyadari bahwa untuk chapter ini kehilangan nama tempat seperti yang ada di dua chapter sebelumnya. Saia mengaku, SAIA NYERAH NYARI KUBURAN DI LONDON. Setelah ngebaca-baca dikit, ternyata hampir 70% orang yang meninggal di sana dikremasi, dan kebanyakan tempat penguburan yang saia temukan di internet itu yang udah tua-tua banget yang kebanyakan udah tertutup semua untuk publik. Uuh, ya, maap, saia siap dirajam sekarang –digaplok massa-.

Baiklah, sedikit review? Oh, ya, dan nantikan chapter terakhir dari _The Tailor Shop on SoHo_! Kira-kira akan saia post 2 minggu lagi. Ya sudah, ciao, minna!


End file.
